<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard To Concentrate by gimmezutara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865566">Hard To Concentrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmezutara/pseuds/gimmezutara'>gimmezutara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, F/M, Fire Lord Zuko, Lingerie, Office Sexy Times, One Shot, Power Play, Sex, Smut, Smut-fic, You Have Been Warned, Zutara, zutara smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27865566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gimmezutara/pseuds/gimmezutara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko and Katara finally catch a break from their busy schedule to spend some quality time together. Smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katara/Zuko (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard To Concentrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a knock on the door. Katara entered and as soon as she had his arms were around her.</p><p>“Agni, I’ve missed you”, he murmured into her hair, his warm breath tickling her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She laughed, pushing his hands away from her waist and walking forwards into his office.</p><p>“I’ve barely been gone a few hours! I think I’ve found some information that could help with the Earth Kingdom trade treaty,” she said and placed the scrolls on his desk as he walked round the side and leant on his elbow looking at her. Pointing at the thick lettering, blue eyes trained on the sentences, she began: “It says here that before Azulon broke ties with the other elemental kingdoms that the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation had a particularly strong trade agreement due to the similarities between the nations in size and their geographical proximity. The majority of the agreements concerned a lot of the matters we’ve been talking about for who knows how long, such as…” she trailed off, noticing his eyes hadn’t been following the sentences her finger was pointing at. She looked directly at him, ignoring his feigned innocent expression and spoke sternly, “Zuko. Come on, we’ve got to get this sorted or those Earth Kingdom ambassadors will never go away and I’m so sick of these endless meetings.”</p><p>He smiled mischievously at her before relenting, his eyes flicking back to the papers. “Fine,” he said and turned his attention towards the ancient scroll.</p><p>She squinted suspiciously at him for a fraction of a second before straightening the worn paper and continuing, “Ok, as I was saying, the issues they had with the Earth Kingdom are really similar to the things we’re trying to sort - oh!” she squeaked as she felt his warm body pressed against her back, his hips pinning hers to the desk.</p><p>“It’s just so hard to concentrate with you here being so damn smart and sexy,” he murmured lowly into her ear.</p><p>Katara attempted to suppress the shudder that ran through her body at his words but Zuko felt it.</p><p>She tried to turn but he placed his hands firmly on the wooden tabletop either side of her. She laughed breathily, “Zuko, we’ve got to -”, but her protests were cut short when he tugged her ear lightly with his teeth and began planting warm kisses down the side of her neck. Her head lolled back onto his shoulder as his hands moved up to hold her waist. His palms moved to graze the underswells of her breasts and she held onto his hands, stilling his caresses. She was breathing heavily, her eyelids closed as she tried to keep herself together. She began another feeble protest - and he rolled his hips slightly against hers causing a short involuntary moan to escape her throat.  His right hand slowly trailed down her stomach, his heated fingertips lighting every single nerve ending on the way at a torturous pace... and she snapped. </p><p>She whirled around and grabbed his face pulling him into a deep kiss, her tongue diving into his mouth as he smirked against her lips, pushing his head towards her when she tried to pull away. She gasped for breath as he worked his way down her neck, pushing away the fabric that covered her shoulders while she grabbed the back of his hair and tugged at the collar of his tunic, loosening it. She pulled his head up for another passionate kiss as he grabbed her thighs and lifted her up onto the desk. She could feel him between her legs and felt a flush of excitement as she wrapped her ankles around him and he leant down feeling her pushed up against his chest and stretched as far as he could to be as close as possible to her electric skin -.</p><p>Someone knocked on the door. </p><p>They froze for a moment. Then Zuko sighed, his head falling onto Katara’s shoulder, soft black hair tickling her left ear, his scar grazing the inside of her neck, before he pushed himself up, holding her gaze for a moment. She sighed understandingly too, gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and pushed him upwards. She sat up, hastily readjusting items of clothing as Zuko swiftly moved to sit at his desk before calling, “Enter”.</p><p>An official came in, seeming not to notice the dark look Zuko was unconsciously giving him. Katara hid a giggle behind her hand and excused herself, bending low over the desk to pick up her scrolls, conveniently giving Zuko full view down her still loosely tied kimono shirt. “I’ll be seeing you later, Fire Lord Zuko,” she whispered to him in a sultry tone as she did so, watching as his eyes dipped to her chest and back up, feeling his temperature shoot up at an alarming rate, loving the effect she had on him. He seemed to struggle for words for a second and began to stammer a reply but then she was gone and the official began talking to Zuko again. He wasn’t listening and took a moment to regain his composure. </p><p>He could not believe how incredible this water tribe woman was, no one had ever had such an effect on him before. Katara had always been a strong character, and an incredibly powerful bender and warrior, to match even himself. He couldn’t believe that he was lucky enough to still have this gorgeous girl by his side, someone he loved and respected in every sense, knowing that she loved and respected him just as much. She was his exotic princess; she had him in the palm of her hand, playing him as easily as the water she manipulated and he loved it. He knew she would never take advantage of that power though, she possessed such incredible kindness and forgiveness. </p><p>His hand involuntarily moved up to his scar, remembering the first time she’d placed her hand on it in the crystal caves under Ba Sing Se. She’d helped him so much, even the simple gesture of touching the scar himself was only possible because of her. He still hated it, but he was slowly beginning to accept himself more with Katara’s help. He knew that to her, his face had previously been the face of the enemy; his fist clenched and his jaw tightened at this painful thought and the embarrassingly real memories. But after he joined them during the war they learned to understand each other. As she repeatedly tells him now, she sees all of his scars as a sign of the wonderful man he is; an incredibly good person, a strong leader, someone who will never back down to fight for what is right. He smiled. Her undying faith in him astounded him every day. How she ever found it in herself to forgive him he could never comprehend, but he would spend the rest of his life proving her right. He loved her completely, and she loved him too.</p><p>It was just a shame they had so few precious moments together, being as busy as they both were dealing with international relations and running the Fire Nation. He took another glance at the door, smiling to himself before coming back to the present and focusing on the issues the rather self-important official had come to discuss.</p><p>***</p><p>The official had come to relay more problems from some of the remaining Fire Nation nobles that kept Zuko busy all day. He briefly saw Katara in the hallway as he was rushing between meetings and grabbed her arm. “Hey, I’m so sorry, this is taking much longer than I thought, I’ll have to catch up with you later tonight, ok?”</p><p>She smiled lightly, looking at him in his Fire Lord robes adoringly. He smiled lopsidedly and her heart almost burst and she went to grab him and kiss him right then and there but thought better of it, restraining herself. He smirked slightly, returning her somewhat heated gaze before walking off with his advisors, allowing his hand to linger on her arm a while longer. Katara watched after him as he rounded the corner before rolling her eyes at herself and heading to her office.</p><p>***</p><p>Later that night he returned to his quarters, relinquishing himself of his heavy robes and walked into his room in a simpler red silk tunic, lined with gold. As he entered his room Katara jumped up towards him pulling his head down for a passionate kiss which he returned with fervour. “I missed you,” she said simply between kisses.</p><p>“I’ve only been gone a few hours,” he replied with a smirk. She swatted him gently but there wasn’t much real annoyance behind it as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. He walked her back till she bumped into the bedpost when she pushed him away slightly as he pulled his tunic over his head. </p><p>“I had some new clothes come today,” she said, a finger lightly brushing his lips. </p><p>He smiled down at her, gold eyes meeting blue playfully. “Did you really?” he said, pecking her lips. She put a hand on his chest and he took a step back. She held his gaze, eyes flashing challengingly, before pulling the tie that held her red and blue gown closed, letting the silk slip to the floor. His eyes grew wide and his jaw dropped as he took in the minimal top of fine golden threads and the golden lower wrappings to match, cruelly hidden by a swathe of translucent, red material.</p><p>“Do you like it?” she asked.</p><p>“Do I?!” he exclaimed, making to rush forwards before she stopped him.</p><p>“Well,” she began, turning around slowly. “This is quite nice,” she said, touching the red mesh skirt, pulling it up slightly exposing more of her beautiful tanned skin, “and this,” slowly turning more, pointing to the golden fabric underneath. Zuko’s eyes followed her fingers as they gestured to every part of her perfect figure, struggling to hold himself back. Damn this woman and her teasing, he thought, biting his lip to hide a smile. She looked up and was surprised to see she could actually see the steam coming off his tense form, and smirked through her hooded eyes as she turned back to face him, reaching down to the knot in the middle of her top, pulling it slightly. “And this-,” she continued before being cut off by a growl from Zuko and then he’d pulled her wrists away and his face was by hers, his body pinning her against the wooden post.</p><p>“You are too damn sexy for your own good, Katara,” he told her, his golden eyes full of desire and a lust she hadn’t seen in a while. She felt her heart race and smiled widely before he captured her lips in his, one hand twisting in the thick curls on the back of her head, the other roaming over her body. Her hands made short work of his belt tie, and she shoved his pants to the floor while he removed the red skirt fabric with one powerful tug. She pushed her hands up his chest, enjoying the feel of the planes and ridges his years of intense fire bending training had given him. Her fingertips brushed the sides of his chest and she felt him tremble as a short giggle escaped him. “Come on now, play fair,” he said, lips against her forehead, his head bent low so his hair fell around his face. </p><p>He mock frowned, seeing that she had the advantage in the situation before he shoved her backwards so she landed on the bed. She reached up for him, his face crashing onto hers as she manoeuvred them onto the bed properly. She could feel his growing member straining through the fabric of his under wrappings against her thigh. She groaned, instantly feeling herself get more wet and began teasing her nipples through her top before he pushed her hands away placing his mouth there instead. He went to yank the tie away to release her but she wrapped her legs around his waist and rolled him over so she was straddling him. She loved the stark contrast between her dark thighs and his pale chest, their differences that made them so strong together. He moved his face up towards her but she firmly pushed him back down making him watch, his face level with her strained breasts pushed up by the material, as she ever so slowly pulled the string. She could feel his entire body heating up and was alarmed to see his fingertips burning the bed sheets slightly. It made her feel incredibly powerful knowing she could make him lose control like that. </p><p>Just as the knot popped undone he sprang up, kissing her and rolling her back under him, frantically throwing the material aside, lavishing his attention upon one nipple with his tongue and teasing the other with his fingers. She moaned deeply, arching her back, pushing her hips into him and he tugged the erect point gently with his teeth. He changed sides, scar tissue grazing her chest and she gripped him closer to her skin. He nipped the side of her neck and she fisted her hands in the back of his hair. </p><p>Fiercely, she kissed his lips and one of her hands moved down to grasp him, swiftly dragging her hand along his length taking him by surprise. He gasped into her mouth, eyes wide as he dropped his head to her cheek, panting. “Agni,” he panted and she repeated the motion. “Again,” he whispered and she complied, getting more turned on with every thrust into her hand he gave. “Ah-,” he gave a shuddery breath before looking up at her, eyes burning. “Your turn,” he murmured, kissing her deeply. She responded to his kiss just as passionately, tongue wildly exploring his mouth before he pulled his head away, moving down her neck as she breathed heavily below him. His hands gripped her legs, thumbs moving in slow circles upon her inner thighs towards her centre. She whimpered impatiently, legs twitching at his torturously slow movements. He dragged a finger through her wet curls and she breathed in sharply. He smirked to himself, he had just as much influence over her and he would make sure she remembered it. His thumb moved between her folds and began working steady circles on her bud as she squirmed beneath him, panting. He marvelled at how wet she already was.</p><p>“More Zuko, I need, more,” she said between breaths and he pushed one finger inside her making her groan loudly, her back arching pushing her breasts up. He entered another finger and began pumping inside her. She moved her hips in rhythm with his hand, fingers gripping the bed sheets, threatening to tear them while he watched her hungrily. She could feel the heat rising but still needed more and grabbed his face pulling him up and over her. He returned the kiss fiercely, each one battling for dominance in this never ending game. He positioned himself directly above her and she felt him warm on the inside of her thigh. She guided him to her entrance with one hand and he looked into her eyes with a smirk before pushing his hips forward sharply. She groaned, throwing her head back as he began thrusting into her, hard. She felt for the headboard as he pushed harder and harder, trying to hold herself in one place on the bed and move her hips in time with his. “Faster..,” she pleaded, she could feel she was close, it was so hot, too hot and he increased his pace, thrusting, hitting a sweet spot she never knew she had and she felt her muscles clenching and spasming around him and cried out as her orgasm hit her. She tensed, prolonging that wonderful feeling and entirely relaxed as the wave of chemical release washed over her.</p><p>She lay back, smiling up at him while he grinned down at her, propped up on his elbows. She began laughing and he chuckled a bit too, looking fondly at her, then down her body. An idea seemed to occur to him and he pulled her towards him by her thighs. Her expression dropped slightly in confusion before he roughly grabbed her hips and flipped her over, positioning her at the end of the bed. She looked over her shoulder at him, blue eyes wide in surprise but incredibly turned on. His hands caressed her waist, moving down to her thigh as she felt the cool silk of the sheets against her breasts and stomach and the wooden end of the bed just barely touching her clit. She felt a pulse of need through her lower regions when she felt him behind her, when his hand dipped to just above her core. She was already aching for him again as he teased her, making her ask for it. “Please, Zuko!” she stammered, letting go of any semblance of control. Forget the power play, she needed him NOW. </p><p>He leant low over her back saying in hushed tones, “I’m sorry what was it you wanted Katara? I couldn’t hear you.” She bit back a smirk, fuck him and his role reversal. She refused to beg again and instead reached back to stroke his length, feeling a smug sense of satisfaction at the surprised gasp she heard from behind her. He pulled his body back from her and instead began teasing her in earnest, finger swiping through her folds, another reaching up to grasp her breast and tug sharply on her nipple. She felt herself slip out of control again and he pulled her head back by her hair. “Fuck, you are the most gorgeous woman in the world, Katara”. She closed her eyes, smiling in defeat at the effect he had on her, her arousal heightening painfully. </p><p>She wiggled her butt backwards, and was still not met with the satisfaction she required and gave in gasping, “Fuck me Zuko, please!” He laughed low, enjoying making her wait this time, her impatience and desperate need for him heightening his arousal more than anything else could. Suddenly he grabbed her and thrust inwards. The new feeling was so intense, Katara began screaming out. He gasped her name with every thrust, going harder and faster as she instructed between shouting his name out rhythmically. She felt heat rise in her lower regions, pleasure seeming to come from every angle as he rode her and she cried out. His fingers found her bundle of nerves and rubbed. They both came hard at the same time and they rode their climax out, her rolling her hips onto him as he pumped into her a few final times. Then she turned, slumping back over the bed, pulling him on top of her as their hair tangled and mixed with each other. He flipped onto his back and she curled up against his chest, smiling in amusement and satisfaction but too tired to laugh as he draped his arm across her back, kissing the top of her head. She turned her face towards him and his lazy kiss met her nose. She kissed him once more before settling down on him. </p><p>“I’ll get you next time,” she murmured, squeezing his torso weakly. His lips quirked upwards at his strong water bender.</p><p>“I know,” he said back.</p><p>Her smile grew wider, as did his and they slipped into a deep sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>